


Naughty

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | ShortficSombra dressed as a french maid gets a spanking for being naughty
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Ashe had plenty of maids growing up. When she was a kid she saw more of the hired help than she did of her own mother and father. The staff had been nice enough to her, but beside BOB she never really thought much of them; never paid them any attention. 

Now? She couldn't take her eyes off her “new maid” if she tried. 

Olivia didn’t look like she was hired to clean the house; she looked like she had stepped off the set of a porno. She had sleek, patent-leather high-heels on and fishnet stockings. Her outfit, a black and white dress adorned with lace and frills and silk bows, had just enough fabric to keep her covered. 

Her perfect tits were damn near spilling out of the top of the bodice and her skirt was so short her black thong was on full display. Neither of those things stopped her from bending over, offering even better views of both. She used her useless little feather duster to tickle the base boards, fluffing up the nonexistent dust there. 

Ashe was watching from her leather armchair. She had half a glass of whiskey in her hand and a warm feeling in the pit of her belly from where the alcohol had gone down smooth. It wasn’t just the drink getting her all hot and bothered. Sombra in that dress was doing something to her. 

“Ms. Colomar,” she said, voice honey sweet. “There’s something over here I’ll need you to clean up.” 

Olivia straightened up and took a few steps closer. With a notched eyebrow raised up high, she watched as Ashe lifted her glass. She tipped it just so, and the amber liquid inside neatly trickled out. It landed on Ashe’s collarbone, where her white buttoned shirt was undone and flared open to reveal her pale chest. A rivulet of whiskey dripped down towards her breasts. 

Ashe saw the way Olivia’s eyes zeroed in on it. She saw the lust there. She already looked stunning and sexy as all hell in that get-up, but now she looked ready to pounce. Olivia wasted no time coming closer, heels clicking across the hardwood floor as she approached. She didn’t stop until she was damn near in Ashe’s lap.

“I don’t think your feather duster’s going to help you here,” Ashe mused. 

Olivia was inclined to agree because she tossed the feather duster aside. It landed on the floor with a quiet clatter. She braced her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in close. With her tongue she licked the whiskey from Ashe’s chest. 

Ashe groaned with pleasure. She threaded her fingers through Olivia’s soft brown hair cut with lilac and lavender, encouraging her, guiding her head where she wanted it to go. 

Right then, as Olivia’s tongue dipped between her breasts, the loud buzz of a phone caught both their attention. There was a long pause where neither of them really did anything, but after a moment Olivia sat back. She stuck her forefinger and thumb into her own cleavage, slipping her phone out to check the illuminated screen. 

“Ms. Colomar,” Ashe chimed in as time slipped by and Olivia did nothing but check messages. “Hun, you’re on the clock.” 

Olivia held up a single finger, the universal sign to shush. Ashe was so taken aback she did just that, quieting entirely. She waited as Olivia began tapping away, replying to the message she had just received. Then there was more waiting, and more reading, and more typing. On and on. 

“Olivia.” Ashe plunked her glass down on the table next to her, annoyed. “Liv.” 

“Hey, c’mon, this is important.” 

“What, and your girlfriend isn’t?” 

The immersion was broken, and there was no point in staying in character now. 

“It’s work!” Olivia turned her phone around, flashing the screen at Ashe as if that told her anything at all. “What exactly do you think pays for sexy role play outfits? Huh?” 

Tch. Ashe would pay for them if Olivia asked her too! She was more than willing, and she had the money! Hell, she paid for half the sex toys around here. It wasn’t her fault that Olivia was proudly self-employed and incessant on paying her fair share of things, whatever that meant. 

“Look, see, I’m putting it away.” Olivia quickly clicked it off and stuffed it back down into her bra.

“Uh-uh. You’re not getting off that easy.” 

Olivia pricked up her notched eyebrow again. She must have known where this was going because a small smirk crossed her face. “Oh no, I’m not in trouble am I?” 

It wasn’t so easy to slide back into a scene but Ashe did her best. She cleared her throat, rolled her shoulders, settled back. She took a long moment to admire Olivia in that frilly little maid outfit of hers, black and white and drop-dead-gorgeous all over. 

“Cell phones aren’t permitted to be used during work hours. That’s a fireable offense.” 

Olivia feigned shock quite believably, gasping softly and putting a palm to her chest like she was clutching at some non-existent pearls. “Fireable? No. I really need this job. Please. I’ll do anything!” 

Oh. She was good at this. She always had been. Of the two of them she was more willing to laugh and make fun of herself. It was easy for her to ham it up. Ashe not so much. 

Still, she was getting better at it. Besides, she liked playing these little games. Especially if it meant she got to be in charge and fuck her girlfriend in gorgeous outfits like this one. 

Ashe considered for a moment. “Well. I don’t want to have to fire you, but I’m still gonna have to punish you.” 

“Punish me?” 

“That’s right.” 

Ashe reached out and grabbed for her arm, tugging her off balance so that she had no choice but to go tumbling into Ashe’s lap. In those ridiculous kitten heels of hers, it wasn’t hard to make her go stumbling. It took a little man-handling to get her laid out just right, but it wasn’t long at all until Olivia was laying face down over Ashe’s thighs, ass as vulnerable as it was on display. 

“I’d say five swats should be enough,” Ashe supposed, hiking up Olivia’s ruffled skirt as she spoke. Her fishnet stockings left criss-crossed lines all over her smooth behind, and her black thong was buried between those round cheeks of her. 

“No!” Olivia gasped, but it wasn’t their safeword so her saying that didn’t really mean anything. She squirmed a little, but not enough to get away. “Please!” 

“Ten then?” 

Olivia stilled at once, obviously not interested in racking up the number any higher. “Five,” she agreed, much more amenable to that number now. 

Ashe laughed warmly. “That’s what I thought.” She slid a palm over Olivia’s thigh, up and over the swell of her asscheek. She grabbed a handful of the soft flesh there, watching the way it squished between her fingers; a little rough handling to warm her up for what was about to come next. 

Ashe gave her a quick warning before she landed the first blow. A loud snap resounded in the study as she slapped Olivia’s ass. Olivia’s own gasp of surprise followed but it sounded closer to that of a moan of pleasure than a groan of pain. 

“One,” Ashe counted out. She followed the first slap with two others in quick succession, alternating between each cheek. “Two, three.” 

She stopped to rub her palm over Olivia’s behind, textured pantyhose feeling odd underneath her palm. She rubbed in slow circles, followed Olivia’s panty line with her fingers, and grabbed handfuls of the reddening skin. She was giving Olivia a chance to recover from the pain, and a chance for anticipation to grow. No one knew when the next slap would be but her. 

“Such a naughty girl,” Ashe teased her, before raising her palm and laying another smack on Olivia’s ass. Olivia shamelessly moaned. “Four.” 

Again she paused so she could trace that black thong with her fingers. Ashe dipped them beneath the fabric, delving into the most deep and intimate parts of Olivia’s body. It was fun to tease her like this. To feel her breath hitch, and hear the little noises she made. 

Ashe found Olivia’s warm cunt, slick with excitement. She barely touched it, but even the slightest stroking with her fingers was enough. She made it perfectly clear where this was going… but first she needed to finish with this punishment. 

She extracted her hand long enough to deliver the fifth and final blow. She slapped Olivia hard on the ass, watching with delight as her backside jiggled. “Five. Now apologize.” 

“I’m sorry,” Olivia gushed at once, but she didn’t sound sorry at all. She sounded horny as hell. 

“Yeah, you were an awfully naughty girl, weren’t you?” Ashe asked, sliding her fingers between the holes of the fishnet, underneath the black underwear. She pushed them between the wet lips of Olivia’s warm vulva and began stroking her inner folds. 

Olivia moaned shamelessly. “Ye.. yes.” 

“I wanna hear you say it. Tell me you were naughty.” 

“I was naughty,” Olivia volunteered willingly. Her back arched, and she ended up pushing herself onto Ashe’s fingers that much harder. It was hard to tell whether it was intentional or whether she was just tensing and writhing uncontrollably. “Fuck, such a naughty girl. I was so bad. I-“ 

“And you’re gonna be good from now on, ain’t you?” Ashe found her clit and began stroking it, shameless in how direct she was being. She wanted Olivia to come, shaking in her fingers, and wasn’t shy about getting there. 

Olivia didn’t agree at first she just moaned. Her hands scrabbled to grab onto something. One of them grasped the arm of the chair, fingers digging into the leather. “Yes!” She cried out after a few charged moments, but whether she was agreeing or crying out in sexual pleasure was anyone’s guess. Maybe it was one in the same. “I’ll… I’ll be good! Fuck! Yes!” 

Ashe could feel the tension tightening Olivia, running through her entire body. She could feel how close it was to shattering. With each stroke of her fingers it ratcheted that much tighter until it finally happened. With a muffled whimper, Olivia shook and trembled and then went absolutely boneless in her lap. 

“There we go. That’s my good girl.”

Watching her come, feeling it happen, knowing it was her fingers that had caused it put a warm thrill in Ashe. It felt even better than the sips of liquor she’d had earlier, and settled in her belly much the same way. She continued fingering Olivia all the way through and then gently pulled her hand away, petting Olivia’s skirts down so she was moderately covered. 

“You good?” 

Olivia struggled to push herself up. She didn’t climb out of Ashe’s lap but she did get into a more comfortable position. She laid her head on Ashe’s shoulder, nuzzling into her bare skin where her collar was open. 

“Mm,” she hummed happily. “Mhm.”

They stayed just like that for a good long while. Olivia relaxed and Ashe cuddled her, finishing her drink sip by slow sip. It took a while for either of them to really move and when they did it was just Olivia reaching down to yank her shoes off by the heel. 

“Damn those things hurt,” she complained. 

“Hey. Who texted you?” Ashe asked, now that the scene was done and the immersion was definitely broken. 

“Wha? Oh, hah. It was no one, I was just messing around on my phone to rile you up.” 

“You what!” Ashe sat up, forcing Olivia to sit up too. 

Olivia just laughed and leaned in to kiss Ashe on the cheek. She left a purple lipstick smudge in her wake. “Yeah. C’mon, I know it’s hard for you to get into it sometimes and it worked! It was fun.” 

“Jesus, you really are naughty, you know that?” 

They caught eyes and a long charged moment passed between them. A sly smirk grew on Olivia’s features, spreading wider with each passing second. 

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” 

Maybe five swats just wasn’t enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
